Consummation
by violet3
Summary: edited repost Fluffy PWP, HGSS warning: very light, consensual bondage present, 9-30-03 part II up!
1. Default Chapter

. . . Severus lay her, now clad only only in underwear, stomach down on the bed, positioning her limbs with tenderness Hermione had never though he could posses. She closed her eyes and savoured the feel of his strong, callused hands expertly sliding beneath her, lifting her entire body with ease.  
  
He allowed the very tips of her fingers to graze her hipbones briefly before removing his hands entirely and positioning himself comfortable, on his knees between Hermione's thighs, with a safe enough distance between his legs and her sex to avoid premature stimulation; he planned to savour every moment, draw it out as long as he could, and, though Hermione unconsciously wriggled experimentally downward, as she felt a sudden thrill when he held her fast, returning his hands to her hips and pinning her firmly, that she found herself, surprisingly, completely content to submit to his ministrations.  
  
Once confident that Hermione understood the unspoken rules, and would not move, lest the contact be removed entirely, Severus grazed the nape of her neck with the pads of his fingertips and deftly pushed them up, through her now tangled mass of hair, to the very crown of her head and splayed his palms across her hair, each finger expertly locating a pressure point on her skull and kneading her scalp gently, his ring fingers boring into her temples, index fingers gliding across her smooth forehead, smoothing away tension she hadn't even realized she possessed.  
  
Hermione's eyelids flickered closed and she allowed herself to be buried in the sensations; the even heat of his hands working methodically, building a steady rhythm for her thoughts to sink into, the faint scent of herbs and woods, combined with the subtle, heady smell of Severus' skin.  
  
Severus, she thought, turning the word over in her mind as she allowed her thoughts to drift together. She was vaguely aware that the entire scenario was completely out of character for both of them, and at this nagging suspicion her thoughts snapped back to reason it's only out of character because I've never even considered the possibilities before. . . and it was true. Hermione had never paid much attention to sensual longing, because there had never been a pressing desire to do so.  
  
Her previous lovers had been only that; Ron and Viktor had, of course, cared for her deeply, but had never given thought to exploring her body further than what fell within traditional sexuality, and the closest thing she had ever received to a romantic massage was a feeble attempt on Ron's part to rid her of a headache, and her excuse for not feeling amorous that particular evening.  
  
She had never given it much thought before, but now, lying beneath Snape, Severus, she felt a keen loss at the thought of never before having had this sort of touch- genuine and pure, but also sensual and filled with desire.  
  
Lazily concluding that all the details could be analyzed and discussed at a later date, she applied herself once again to savouring the feel of his caress, and marveling at the gentleness that was so unexpected, and yet so fitting, of her former professor, the snarky git himself.  
  
Drawing herself back into the moment, she found, with some surprise, that his hands had not yet left her head yet, though his palms were now cradling the base of her skull, the heels of his hands firmly rocking into her neck, applying small waves of pressure that Hermione found to be absolutely hypnotic.  
  
As her muscles unwound themselves beneath his hands, and Hermione found herself in a state of physical relaxation she had never imagined possible; in fact, she rather felt that her muscles had turned to jelly under his attentions, she found herself growing more aware of the actual feel of his hands, and the arousal of earlier was returning to her, although this time the lust was considerably less tainted with nervousness.  
  
As though sensing her mounting desire, Severus shifted gears slightly, kneading more deeply and allowing his hands to roam across her shoulder and arms, fingers curling around her lean biceps and kneading the joints at her elbows; which Hermione found to be curiously erotic.  
  
At this new change of direction, Hermione's body began to respond, with little conscious effort, and Severus once again slid his hands to her hips to still her, silently insisting that she allow him to continue his study of her body at his own pace.  
  
To her great pleasure, however, his hands did not return to her arms and shoulders, but instead began working small circles across her back, evolving into smooth, full strokes of his hands along her sides, just grazing the sides of her breasts.  
  
On the third repetition of these strokes, he allowed two fingertips to mould gently into the curve of her breast, eliciting a soft moan from Hermione, which he ignored, deliberately maintaining what was quickly becoming an agonizingly slow pace.  
  
The second time he repeated this stroke, however, he allowed the two fingers that were cradling her breasts to slide a bit further, catching her now fully erect nipples between his fingers and sliding his hands nonchalantly back down her sides, leaving Hermione caught in a silent gasp, afraid to utter a sound, and provoke his to break the contact.  
  
Clearly, Severus was having similar reaction, and his hands continued down her back, instead of repeating their venture along Hermione's breasts, to her initial disappointment.  
  
But as he slid his fingertips along the elastic band of her knickers, Hermione held herself utterly, almost painfully still, now practically sobbing with anticipation and frustration. Hooking his index fingers beneath the waistband, Severus smoothly slid the garment down her hips, curling his palms around her hips to lift her off the bed just enough to allow the movement, making it silently clear to Hermione that she need do nothing but relax under his touch, although by now this was nearly impossible, as her pulse was racing, all tension returning to her body as she anticipated his touch with a keen sense of desperation that would have embarrassed, no, angered her, had it been any other man, any other situation.  
  
But she understood that she was no damsel in distress nor conquered maiden here, but a true equal, basking in admiration of a remarkable other. Returning to the situation at hand, she found that Severus had threaded an arm beneath her abdomen, cradling her womb, his remaining arm firmly stretched along her back, grasping her shoulder, and she felt herself being gently lifted and placed on her back, without her needing to move a single muscle.  
  
It was strangely satisfying to be held and moved in such a way; she felt perfectly cared for, completely safe, and above all, utterly comfortable, as she had never felt with another person. But suddenly, facing each other, her eyes now wide open, if slightly glazed, they were confronted with the absolute truth of each other; the risk of overexposure; that the other might not share whatever it was that they were feeling.  
  
Severus held her perfectly still for a single beat, searching her eyes for any hint of doubt, or discomfort, and finally relented when Hermione lifted her head just slightly, bring her mouth up to his to kiss, gently at first, then, as she lay her head back on the pillow, satisfied that she had supplied enough encouragement, he followed hungrily, moaning softly into her mouth as her lips parted for him, pulling him into a deep, searching kiss. 


	2. part two

Severus kissed gently down Hermione's shoulder, then nuzzled against the warm skin for a moment, luxuriating in the heady scent, then bit softly into the soft flesh of the relaxed bicep, pulling lightly between his teeth, and pressing a firm kiss into the skin before releasing the bite. Instead of removing his mouth, however, he kept his lower lip into contact with her skin, dragging it down the underside of Hermione's arm slowly, the wet heat of the inside of his mouth in maddening contrast to the brushed silk of the lower lip.  
  
Reaching the crook of her arm, Severus paused, and blew lightly against the sensitive skin of the inner elbow, causing her to gasp softly. Encouraged, he quickly darted his tongue out and blew again, more slowly this time, creating a cold sensation that was surprising at first, but intensely arousing once the shock of the chill wore off.  
  
Moving on, he slid both lips quite chastely along the inside of her arm until reaching the pulse point, where he slid his lips around the slender wrist and licked one, smooth stroke over the most sensitive area before settling in to suck gently at first, then progressively harder until she inhaled sharply.  
  
He relented, and the bite relaxed into a kiss, then he released his lips from her wrist entirely, leaving only the tip of his tongue to drag across her palm and up her middle finger, where, reaching the tip, his mouth engulfed the finger, sliding his lower lip to the where it met palm before closing his mouth around it, drawing upwards and allowing his tongue to swirl around the cuticle for a moment before taking the entire finger into his mouth again and suckling gently. Softly, he pulled his mouth away and again slid the tip of his tongue down her palm, placing a warm, chaste kiss in the center before curling his hand around hers.  
  
Lightly gripping Hermione's wrist, Severus carefully lifted her arm above her head, retrieving something from the bed stand with his free hand. Her eyes fluttered open with some surprise as her wrist was expertly tied to a center bar in the headboard, but it was surprising comfortable; not painfully constricting, but secure, and oddly, the thick cotton felt reassuring and pleasant bound so tightly against her wrist.  
  
A quick, nervous look at Severus reassured her, and he nodded slightly, indicating that he would not betray this tangible trust.  
  
Leaving her remaining arm free, Severus ran his fingers over her shoulder blade before cradling her neck and bringing himself down for a deep, soothing kiss. The kiss become more passionate as Hermione relaxed into the idea and sensation of limited physical freedom, and experimentally raised her free hand to his neck, twining her fingers into the hair at the base of his hairline, testing to see how much movement she was to be allowed. Clearly this was Severus' game, and surprising to both of them, she didn't mind playing along.  
  
As he pulled himself from the kiss, he tenderly disentangled her fingers from his hair and held her hand to his cheek briefly before returning her arm to her side, indicating that he would communicate when, and where her hand could move, or it would join it's sister: bound to the headboard.  
  
Finally, he was growing impatient, and began running his hands eagerly over her body, all but abandoning the measured restraint that had presided over his touches all evening.  
  
He knelt between her legs and lowered his mouth to her abdomen, trailing kisses over her womb, and rubbing his cheek against her ribcage, tenderly sliding the side of his palm along the side of her breast before cupping it fully and gently kneading the surrounding tissue with his fingertips.  
  
He leaned in for one last, confirming kiss before lifting himself up and moving his hands over her body in long, deliberate strokes, his hands coming to rest at her bare hips, the pads of his thumbs massaging the edges of her pelvis.  
  
His desire was growing apparent, and Severus tentatively allowed himself to brush against her thigh; a question, rather than a demand.  
  
She responded by lifting her thigh to meet him and inhaling eagerly. He smiled when he saw that her eyes were closed again, giving herself completely to the moment, to the union.  
  
Briefly, he considered using a blindfold to heighten her senses further, but her initial surprise at the wrist restraint clearly communicated that she was new to the concept of bandage and sensory deprivation, and, despite her quick adjustment and apparent pleasure at the new experience, he wanted to ease her into it, trust given too quickly can be broken as easily.  
  
Besides, he wanted to share this first time with her as completely as possible, allow her to see his utter adoration and pleasure.  
  
Having seized the opportunity for free movement, Hermione had begun writhing against him, though he was still far enough to prevent her from sheathing him, she had successfully made his body entirely aware of the inevitable, and he was now aching to join her.  
  
He had intended to draw the actual coupling as long as possible, but his body, and seemed far less patient. Stroking up her body with both hands, Severus grazed his thumbs gently against her lower temples, coaxing her to open her eyes. Understanding that speaking was out of bounds, she opened her eyes wide and plead with him, silently, her tongue darting out to lick her now dry lips and her hips rising subtly as though to coax him in.  
  
He slid forward and lowered himself to her body, supporting himself with one arm while using the other to guide Hermione's hand to the small of his back.  
  
She would have as much control as she needed to feel secure, and in this purest act of trust, he would not have her prone and without the freedom to instruct him in her needs. It was this silent communication that struck her most, and filled with far more than lust for this man, and she stroked up his back and grasped his neck, pulling him into a bruising kiss as they joined. 


	3. author's note

Hello Everyone, I wrote "Consummation" as a two chapter smutlet, and began a longer story to accompany it. I will begin posting those chapters today. I may write more smutty interludes, because they're a great deal of fun, but they will most likely be posted as stand alones unless they work as a continuation of "consummation". Last spring, "consummation" and the first eight chapters were posted together as one story. All of the chapters have been revised very slightly, but they have only undergone a quick edit by yours truly. I received one honest but aggressive post about the editing for this story, so I would like to put out a request for a volunteer beta. I can be reached via email at violentvi @ hotmail . com if anyone is interested. I feel that I should address J.S. Sumner's review simply because it irked me. I welcome constructive criticism, but have no wish to read anything that is aggressively or rudely phrased. Furthermore, when writing complaints about an author's technical skills, it is always wise to check your own message for errors. Lastly, the story that accompanies 'consummation" will be posted as "Consummation pt II", but I would very much appreciate suggestions for a different title. Thanks for reading, and for the reviews! -Violet 


End file.
